<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forest of the Mountain Spirit by c_ike</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271676">Forest of the Mountain Spirit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_ike/pseuds/c_ike'>c_ike</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, 蛍火の杜へ | Hotarubi no Mori e</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, HEA, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:08:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_ike/pseuds/c_ike</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One summer, eight-year-old Rey was lost in the forest of the mountain spirit. One of the spirits appears and kindly helps her home. They become friends, and each summer Rey returns to spend her days with him. However, she cannot touch him, or he will disappear forever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=seZ1Tx2JEtY">Soundtrack</a>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>The path was warm and twigs snapped under Rey's bare feet as she meandered underneath a canopy of oak trees. It was summertime, the air was warm and humid, the sound of cicadas floating on the breeze. </p><p> </p><p>Rey loved the summer. </p><p> </p><p>Summer meant leaving the city. Summer meant she got to visit her grandfather Obi-Wan who lives on the cusp of a forest that felt <em> ancient </em> and <em> magical </em>. </p><p> </p><p>The forest felt older than ol’ Ben, which to a nine-year-old Rey seemed, <em> really </em>old. </p><p> </p><p>The first thing she liked to do upon arriving was tossing her belongings onto the porch and immediately making her way beyond the tree line. She loved to look at the different types of trees, with their oddly shaped leaves, different colored and textured bark that scratched against the palm of her hand as she slid past each one. </p><p> </p><p>It felt like greeting a long lost friend and the trees would happily sway in the wind, waving in return, the leaves trembling like hundreds of little tiny hand gestures, all shaking a welcome for her. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re not very good at hiding, you know. It’s my turn to find <em> you. </em>” </p><p> </p><p>A deep, rich and guttural voice sounded behind her. </p><p> </p><p>“Here I thought you would be happy to see me.” Rey giggled spinning and launching herself towards him, arms outstretched as she prepared for a hug. </p><p> </p><p>Ben side steps instead - </p><p> </p><p>-consequently causing Rey to run straight into a tree, he flinches, his hand flying up to rub the back of his neck. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry…”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s right, I forgot,” Rey grumbles while rubbing her forehead before turning to provide a toothy smile. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s alright, even without your touch, I still enjoy your company.” His masked face shows nothing as he stands above her, hands casually stuffed in his pants pockets. </p><p> </p><p>Rey always thought he dressed weird for a spirit, all black, including the mask that covered his face. It looked like some sort of feline, maybe a spirit. </p><p> </p><p>Why did he wear human clothes if he weren’t human? She had asked him this very question last summer, the first summer she had met Ben, and he had laughed softly, without answering. </p><p> </p><p>“I enjoy our dates too.” Rey giggles moving to stand. </p><p> </p><p>“Hardly romantic.” He teases, voice thick with sarcasm as he surveys the surrounding trees, all bark and no bite. </p><p> </p><p>“Any use in reminding you The Forest of the Mountain Spirit is off-limits? Or is taking curses seriously not in the cards for a lady of your standing?” </p><p> </p><p>Rey rolls her eyes, picking up a perfectly sized stick, offering him one end while she holds on to the other. </p><p> </p><p>“Obi- Wan told me about a time my mom snuck into a party in the forest one year. That supposedly, the spirits put on a Spirit Festival every year. Why plan a party if no one is allowed?” Ben doesn’t argue with her adolescent logic. </p><p> </p><p>They begin to walk back the way Rey had come, both holding the ends of the stick, their substitution for holding hands. </p><p> </p><p>Ben walks, the branch outstretched with his right hand while the other stays in his pants pocket, silently roaming the forest floor, truly in his element, an extension of the forest itself. </p><p> </p><p>Reminiscent of the day Rey had found herself lost, crying in an empty meadow. Her savior had materialized from behind a tree, peering past the hedges to inquire of her well-fare, always putting on airs. Rey knew he liked to act polite but had just as much fun playing tag and showing her the pond in the meadow where frogs liked to hide in the mud. </p><p> </p><p>Ben <em> liked </em> to play games, and they always had fun. </p><p> </p><p>Subsequently, on their first-day meeting, she had run into a tree then too, flinging herself at him, relieved that someone, <em> anyone </em> had been there to help her home when she had been so lost.  </p><p> </p><p>That was when he offered her the stick to hold, in replacement of his hand. </p><p> </p><p>Ben had told her all sorts of things about the Mountain of Spirits on the walk home. She had only been curious you see, normally these parts were forbidden for the villagers -humans- to meander through. He had told her about some of the different spirits. He had also told her that the very Mountain had cursed him to roam the forest, the reason for his inability to come into contact with humans. </p><p> </p><p>Ben chuffs, interrupting Rey's train of thought. </p><p> </p><p>“It's a Summer Festival.” He corrects, ever the sage. They continue their ascend, deeper into the Forest.</p><p> </p><p>Rey sucks in a breath of fresh air, admiring butterflies that flit between the rays of sunlight that thread through the gaps in the trees, hindering their colorful wings transparent during the times they pass under the rays of light. </p><p> </p><p>She continues to scan the treeline and stops, focusing her gaze on a black shadow that stares back a few meters away. </p><p> </p><p>“You mustn’t touch his skin, human girl.” It hisses, peering around the tree trunk with just one eye. </p><p> </p><p>A shiver runs down her spine while Ben just huffs, she pictures him rolling his eyes behind the mask. </p><p> </p><p>“No need for that.” </p><p> </p><p>The shadow doesn’t listen to him, “If you touch his skin, I will eat you.” </p><p> </p><p>Ben steps in front of her as she trembles like a leaf. Ben’s hand slowly lifts to his face as he sucks in a breath and - </p><p> </p><p>- sneezes. </p><p> </p><p>As if his exhale can reach across the forest floor, his sneeze blows the shadow away like a puff of smoke, the form materializing into a golden fox. </p><p> </p><p>Rey squeals as the fox gawks and scampers off, out of sight. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be alarmed. It was only a spirit.” </p><p> </p><p>For a moment it looks as if Rey will dissolve into tears but she only giggles, her arms flying to the heavens. </p><p> </p><p>“You mean I met my very first spirit! Amazing!” </p><p> </p><p>Rey runs ahead, arms outstretched, missing Ben’s mumbled, “What does she think I am?” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>The sun starts to set, casting an auburn glow against the pale green. The trill of the cicadas has become an insistent melody in the song of the trees and Rey is able to catch sight of a couple particularly huge ones that like to sit on the larger tree trunks. Last year she was able to collect a handful of their shells. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe Ben can help her this year. </p><p> </p><p>Rey lifts her eyes to watch his profile as he leads the way down the path that will show her home. His back is straight and she watches his thick dark hair curling around the edges of his mask around the nape of his neck, swaying briefly as the wind whistles between the gaps in the tree branches, rustling the leaves as it rustles his hair. </p><p> </p><p>Ben strides over tree roots and uneven terrain, gaze always facing forward, never needing to look where he was going. Rey seemed to stumble every other step. </p><p> </p><p>“Ben?” she asks tentatively. </p><p> </p><p>He turns immediately, slowing his stride as he hums for her to ask her question. </p><p> </p><p>“Will you be here tomorrow?” They have finally reached the unspoken spot where they would part. Just at the break of the trees, remnants of small old stone spirit shrines littered the bases of the trees. This was to mark the stopping point for humans, they weren’t meant to traverse any further into the woods. </p><p> </p><p>She can see his shoulders relax, his mask angled downward, giving her the sign he was looking at her, and he did for a while. </p><p> </p><p>Rey began to turn to leave, thinking he wouldn’t answer until finally, “I was pleasantly surprised to see you came back.” Her hands clutch at the hem of her dress. “Of course I will be here tomorrow. Will you bring those melon popsicles again?” Rey can tell he is smiling behind his words, by the way, his voice lilts at the end of his request. </p><p> </p><p>She nods enthusiastically, her hair bobbing and brushing against her cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes!” </p><p> </p><p>Rey skips all the way home. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The birds chime along to a celestial hum that resonates from the base of the trees. Rey can feel eyes on them as they walk, Ben’s mask tilted up slightly so he can take a bite out of his popsicle. She can just make out an angular jaw and soft lips, hinting at boyish features as he silently chews the cold treat. </p><p> </p><p>“Melon is my favorite,” Rey hums, talking around an artic mouthful, the sensation slightly painful in her teeth, the fruity syrup that runs over her tongue making up for the sting. </p><p> </p><p>“Refreshing,” he mumbles around a bite. </p><p> </p><p>They make their way into a clearing, the one with the pond, home to the frogs. There are multiple arrays of wildflowers that bloom this time of year, Rey really likes the pink ones. Ben decides to sunbathe while she makes an unsuccessful attempt at searching for tadpoles. </p><p> </p><p>“Ben! They keep slipping through my fingers!” She shrieks, hoping he’ll come help. </p><p> </p><p>Rey looks up to see Ben <em> still </em>laying in the grass. Biting her lip she walks closer, calling his name again. He doesn’t budge. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you asleep?” She whispers, edging closer, Ben still doesn’t move. </p><p> </p><p>Rey inches towards his prone form, the grass softly giving way under her feet as she walks closer, the blades too fine to make noise. She studies his profile as he lays still, one hand resting against his taut stomach while the other is thrown under him to pillow his head, masked face pointing towards the sky. She slowly lowers herself into a kneeling position, the grass itchy under her knees. </p><p> </p><p>Rey’s lungs expand in her chest as she holds her breath, hands softly resting over his mask, being very careful not to touch anything else, gently lifting. </p><p> </p><p>Ben’s lips form a soft line, dark lashes feathered against high cheekbones, rendering a boyish charm, especially with his face relaxed just so. Rey thinks he looks beautiful. </p><p> </p><p>One eyelid opens to reveal an auburn iris and Rey shrieks, dropping the mask hard on his face as he startles her. </p><p> </p><p>“Ohf!” He grunts, shoulders flying to his ears after the impact. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry! I’m sorry! I thought you were sleeping!” Rey waves her hands in his direction as he moves to sit up. </p><p> </p><p>“Remind me not to close my eyes around a crazy little lady like yourself.” He chuckles, draping an arm over his knee as he sits on the ground, surrounded by flowers and tall grass. </p><p> </p><p>“Why do you wear a mask?” Rey wonders aloud, from what she can tell he looked completely normal. He was older than her sure, but nothing about him looked like a spirit. He didn’t glow, didn’t have puffy black smoke surrounding him, like the other spirit, didn’t turn into an animal. <em> Or did he?  </em></p><p> </p><p>Ben’s hand rises to smooth over the mask’s cheek, “Without the mask, I don’t look much like a spirit, do I.” Rey shakes her head. <br/><br/></p><p>“You’re weird.” She deadpans. Ben answers with a chuckle. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re just - Ben.” She adds, lips spread into a wide goofy smile. </p><p> </p><p>Ben moves to get up, his long legs unfolding before rising up and <em> up, </em> grabbing a stick for Rey to take hold of the other end, helping her stand. </p><p> </p><p>“Let’s get you home, <em>just</em> Rey.” </p><p> </p><p>Rey huffs, peering above the treeline to see the sun starting it's descent. </p><p> </p><p>“My least favorite time of day is when I have to leave you.” Rey sighs after sharing with childlike honesty, Ben begins to tug on the branch, guiding her home. </p><p> </p><p>“Mine too,” he agrees softly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>New on <a href="https://twitter.com/c__ike">Twitter</a><br/>Thanks for reading!<br/>This story leans heavily on the inspirational anime short I based it off of.<br/>Some parts will be original but the bare bones remain the same.<br/>I just loved being able to write Ben and Rey in the respective roles.<br/>I hope you enjoy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>New on <a href="https://twitter.com/c__ike">Twitter</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three summers have passed and Rey is now twelve. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m practically a woman!” She announces jovially, a product of the heart-stopping excitement she felt at seeing him stooped at the archway of his forest. Ben half-heartedly reminds her that it was not <em> his </em>forest, but Rey continues with the name all the same. </p><p> </p><p>Rey giggles as Ben stands with a bow and a flourish of the hand. </p><p> </p><p>They traverse the mountain path that has grown in such familiarity Rey could navigate it with her eyes closed. She would never dare, after all, then she would miss the show the spirits liked to put on as they traipsed amongst the conifers. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Ben...Ben-“  </em></p><p> </p><p>Rey bit her lip as they traveled further, flickers of light flitting between branches, almost like fireflies. <em> Spirits </em> she thought, and they were calling out to <em> Ben. </em>The voices were light with a melodic lilt, non-threatening as if they were watching over him. </p><p> </p><p>He paid them no mind, walking along with a straight back and hands tucked nonchalantly in his pockets, like always. Rey could swear if she looked close enough she’d notice a dip in his cheek, hinting at a dimpled smile. </p><p> </p><p>The budding smirk faded as creaks and groans permeated through the air surrounding a rather old looking oak tree. </p><p> </p><p>“Ben!” </p><p> </p><p>Rey cries out as a gnarled and ancient-looking branch grows sideways and out. Apprehension quickly rises up as she recognizes a hand like figure modeled into the branches. The wooden hand takes hold of Ben.</p><p> </p><p><em> “You must be careful Ben.” </em> The disembodied voice blowing along with the breeze, a simple hiker would mistake it for a trick of the wind, whistling through the trees. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You are spending too much time with this, human child.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ben’s posture remains passive, his covered face pointed upwards towards the heart of the tree. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, but there is no need to worry.” </p><p> </p><p>The presence was so impending, if not a little terrifying, for a moment Rey was surprised in the way he talked with the spirit. Ben spoke with kind regard, and respect as one would an elder.</p><p> </p><p>The rough knots in the branches dragged and slightly caught on the fabric of his shirt as it pulled away, slinking back up into the overgrown leaves.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Do not touch him, human girl.” </em> It parts with one last warning. </p><p> </p><p>Rey nods wordlessly, stumbling to catch up with Ben who had already begun to walk without looking back. Her eyes ran up and down his back and wide shoulders. </p><p> </p><p><em> Spirits could touch him </em>.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Ben?” </p><p> </p><p>He hums dubiously, watching Rey scale the rather tall tree from his spot on the forest floor.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you <em> ever </em> climbed this high?” She asked breathlessly, carefully inspecting and groping each crevice with her hand before holding tight and furthering her ascent with another footfall.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re already so tall,” she continues, not waiting for a reply. “Can you imagine if I was this tall!” She yells while hanging upside down, her legs hooked on a  branch to keep her steady. </p><p> </p><p>“If you were that tall, you could retrieve your own kite whenever it blew into a tree.” Ben snickers, head tilted upwards to watch. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s not my fault the wind blows it to close,” she sniffs. He looks back, masked face impossible to read.</p><p> </p><p>Rey studies his mask, “Could you...not wear your mask around me sometimes?” </p><p> </p><p>The question catches him off guard. </p><p> </p><p>“O-Of course.” He was normally so eloquent. “I’ll be glad to take it off.” Ben moves to tilt it up, just passing his lips right at the same time they hear a <em> crack </em>. </p><p> </p><p>Rey's belly bottoms out as she begins to plummet, the branch breaking. </p><p> </p><p>“Rey!” Ben cries out running towards her with his arms outstretched, ready to break her fall. </p><p> </p><p>Time slows down and all she can hear is the wind rushing past her ears, her wide eyes watching Ben as he comes closer, afraid to fall but more afraid of him touching her, only on the basis of what that could mean. </p><p> </p><p>He stops short, and Rey crashes into the bush that grew out from the base of the tree. </p><p> </p><p>Rey gasps and moans as she lays sprawled out among the foliage, no worse for wear.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry...are you alright?” Ben asks hesitantly, taking another step before kneeling by her prone form. </p><p> </p><p>“I-I’m okay.” She groans. “It’s not your fault.” Reassuring as she crawls into a kneeling position in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>Her eyes rover over his hands as they lay limp in the grass between them. He had been so close to touching her. </p><p> </p><p>“You must promise me something Ben.” Her eyes glisten with unshed tears as she smiles up at him, even sitting he towers over her. “You must promise never to touch me.” </p><p> </p><p>Ben nods silently, bowing his head to study the space between them, politely looking away as her tears become too heavy and overflow, leaving a wet path down her cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>“I promise,” he murmurs. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Rey is bouncing on the balls of her feet, she is so excited. She quickly throws on her school uniform and bounds out the front door, calling out a goodbye as she passes Obi-Wan sitting on the porch. </p><p> </p><p>It’s her first day back and she cannot wait to see Ben. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you like it?” She twirls in front of him, perched on the steps of their unofficial meeting spot. “It’s my eighth-grade uniform!” </p><p> </p><p>Ben stares, which could be perceived as a minute too long, before standing. </p><p> </p><p>“You’ve grown so much.” He then turns, leading her into the forest without looking to see if she follows.</p><p> </p><p>Rey hurries to catch up, a little struck, quietly regarding him as he walks beside her. She noticed the slight height difference, her clothes had changed, she had decided to let her hair grow this year and Ben-</p><p> </p><p>- Ben looked exactly the same. </p><p> </p><p>He seemed to age differently than humans, she always guessed he was in his late teens, maybe nineteen or twenty. She slowly came to the realization. </p><p> </p><p>Rey would outgrow him someday. </p><p> </p><p>And Ben would live in the Forest, frozen in time. </p><p> </p><p>“Come, there’s a little stream I’ve never shown you before, it runs between the rocks and has a little bridge where we can sit and cool off. It’s quite hot today.” </p><p> </p><p>Rey smiles and nods, setting aside her worries and choosing to enjoy the time she has with Ben, however long that may be. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“It’s cold!” She shrieks between a fit of giggles, dipping her bare feet into the stream. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re weird,” he laughs along with her, forgoing placing his feet in the frigid water. “It comes off the mountains, of course it’s cold.” </p><p> </p><p>Rey twirls her legs in the stream, lifting the skirt of her school uniform a little higher up her thighs so it doesn’t get wet. </p><p> </p><p>Ben sits cross-legged beside her, leaning back on his hands, the timeless bridge creaking under his weight. </p><p> </p><p>Rey sighs content, looking off to watch the lily pads bob in the water, the dark green a striking contrast to the pale pink lilies resting atop the leaves. </p><p> </p><p>“Remember I would try to catch tadpoles?” She reminisces. </p><p> </p><p>“I remember you squealing when they slipped through your fingers.” He teases. Rey rolls her eyes, smile wide. </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe tomorrow I can bring my kite and we can fly it in our meadow?” </p><p> </p><p>Ben never failed to correct Rey when it came to pronouncing things as <em> his. </em> He never batted an eyelash however, when she pronounced things as <em> theirs.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Of course.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’ll be a date!” Rey announces proudly. </p><p> </p><p>“Hardly romantic,” came Ben’s practiced reply. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Rey is slow to rise the next morning, today was exceptionally hot, making her groggy as she lay on the living room floor. The couch made her feel too sweaty. </p><p> </p><p>“Rey! The watermelon is ready, come have some.” </p><p> </p><p>She groans, the physical effort to lift her arms in order to support her weight to get off the floor took too much energy on such a hot day. </p><p> </p><p>The day before Ben had encouraged her to stay home, claiming it would be too hot to venture out so far up the mountain, apparently predicting the temperature was a spiritual power. </p><p> </p><p>Walking out onto the back porch that faces his garden, Obi-Wan had brandished a plate of freshly cut, juicy watermelon. The bright red of the fruit was tantalizing. </p><p> </p><p>Her grandfather pats the spot next to him and offers Rey a slice. </p><p> </p><p>“Very delicious this year,” he mumbles around a bite before unceremoniously spitting out a seed across the lawn. “I’m not surprised of course, with it being so hot. I worry about the winter however…”</p><p> </p><p>Rey joins him on the porch, her first bite crisp and juicy, a perfect accompaniment on a hot summer day. She wipes sweet, sticky juice off her chin with the back of her hand before asking, “What do you mean?” </p><p> </p><p>“There is a saying that warns against scorching hot summers, it will only bring devastatingly frigid winters.” He answers nonchalantly, taking another bite. Rey spits out a seed.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t do that dear, it is so uncivilized.” </p><p> </p><p>Rey doesn’t hear him, still bristling at his earlier comment, her hand holding her watermelon slice slowly drifted to her lap, staining her clothes. Her mind immediately drifting to Ben, she always pictured him in the summer months, never having to deal with any of the other elements or seasons. She pictured him now in the wintertime, alone and <em> cold. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Of course, you know how the proverb goes: ‘One kind gesture can warm three winter months.’” Obi-Wan sighs, spitting two seeds across the yard. </p><p> </p><p>Rey springs up from her seat on the porch, sprinting down the path just after yelling a hurried goodbye, he shrugs after her, Rey always one for spontaneity and returns to his snack. Obi-Wan was getting too old to ask questions. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Here! It’s a...scarf, I got it for you.” </p><p> </p><p>Rey offers her present to Ben, all too excited to show him, as if this piece of clothing alone will keep him warm all winter long. She had picked it up from the market just the day before. </p><p> </p><p>Ben steps closer, very conscious of their proximity and gingerly takes the garment box, mindful not to let their fingers brush. </p><p> </p><p>“That is -“ he clears his throat. “It seems awfully hot for a wool scarf, don’t you think?” </p><p> </p><p>Rey stomps her feet good-naturedly, knowing he was trying to get a rouse out of her. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s for the winter, dummy.” </p><p> </p><p>“Aw,” Ben chuckles, smoothing his hands over the box, “One kind word can warm three winter months.”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought it was ‘one kind gesture’?” </p><p> </p><p>Ben stills, “Why would you think <em> that?” </em>He asks, bewildered. </p><p> </p><p>Rey rolls her eyes, Ben, the sapient spirit.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you everyone for the sweet comments! I'm loving fluffly sweet spirit Ben and feisty child Rey. Remember you can expect a happy ending here!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>New on <a href="https://twitter.com/c__ike">Twitter</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s a brisk morning on the walk to school, Rey is all bundled up, her breath leaving her lips in puffy clouds. Beautiful, intricate snowflakes fall on the sleeves of her sweater, resting on the fabric for the briefest moment before melting into the threads. Her eyes drift over the sparkling, crystallized car windows that line the street as her mind wanders towards thoughts of Ben. </p><p> </p><p>She pictures him bundled up like herself, she wonders if he still wears the scarf she gifted him a couple summers ago. Now that it is January, Rey has started counting the days until summer. </p><p> </p><p>She has also started counting the days until highschool graduation. </p><p> </p><p>“Rey! Watch it, you’re stepping on ice.” </p><p> </p><p>Rey startles out of her head calendar to look up and see Finn standing by her on the sidewalk. Her eyes trail down to see she had in fact, wandered over a patch of ice. </p><p> </p><p>“Here, take my hand.” Finn offers. Rey watches as he outstretches his hand, the gesture easy, natural. </p><p> </p><p>She slowly takes it, noticing the way his gloved fingers wrap around her palm as he guides her off and onto the dry street. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Finn.” Rey speaks breathily, pulling her hand away quickly to return to grasping her book bag. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s no problem.” He calls behind him, already continuing on ahead.</p><p> </p><p>Rey is frozen in place, watching after her friend. Her hands slip from her book bag to clutch the front of her shirt, willing the ache in her chest to subside. </p><p> </p><p>In that moment she had wished so badly for that hand to have been Ben’s. If only she could touch him. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Rey swears it’s a hundred percent humidity as she maps her way around the boulders that jut out from the path. The forest is never changing and that includes Ben. He still towers over her but she now almost reaches his shoulder. Probably the tallest she will ever be. </p><p> </p><p>Rey takes in a deep breath, noticing the amount of butterflies that flit through the air, she pictures them as little spirits, following them along their ascent. She lifts up a finger as one softly lands on it, the butterflies bright blue wings fluttering delicately. </p><p> </p><p>“Ben!” She turns, only for her words to die in her throat. </p><p> </p><p>Ben had paused quite a few paces behind her, his face upturned towards a butterfly that had softly landed on the nose of his mask, just like the one that had landed on her finger. </p><p> </p><p>Rey takes in a breath and holds it as she enjoys the view, takes in the ethereal presence he exudes in that moment. She watches as the sunlight hits his beautifully dark hair, the breeze causing it to blow across his cheeks and the nape of his neck. Rey imagines her fingers as the culprits who decide to rustle his hair, in place of the wind. The bright greenery of the woods, his backdrop, and the whistling trees and birds song their ambience. </p><p> </p><p>That same breath she had been holding leaves Rey in a whoosh, her heart flying up into her throat, choking her as she watches his hand lift the mask, gently removing it as the butterfly drifts off. Her hand flies up to her chest, his face pointing towards the sky, eyes closing as his soft lips relax into an even softer smile. </p><p> </p><p>Ben was absorbing the silent joy of that moment and in turn, Rey absorbed Ben. Her longing only grew, seeing his face free of any obstruction, in his element, in the beauty of his forest. Rey was thankful to be a part of it, a part of him. It seems to her that all the butterflies surrounding them had migrated into her stomach, one thought fleeting through her mind on butterfly wings. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Today, they fish, both perched along the pond, the very same one that housed the infamous frogs. Rey possesses the patience for fishing now that she was older, no longer demanding a frog hunt instead. She had risen early to meet him today so the sun wasn’t too high in the sky, making way to more forgiving temperatures, a gentle breeze blowing across her cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>“Now that I’ve graduated, I’m going to start looking for a job here,” Rey begins. “That way, I can be closer to you.” </p><p> </p><p>Ben remains quiet for a very long moment. </p><p> </p><p>“Wouldn’t you rather go to Uni? What about...friends?” </p><p> </p><p>Rey watches him from her periphery, “We’re friends aren’t we? And besides I would much rather spend my time with you.” </p><p> </p><p>They go back to watching the ripples in the water and Rey thinks their conversation is over, his lack of answer meaning silent acceptance. </p><p> </p><p>“The spirits found me when I was just a baby,” His voice is soft, contemplative. “I wouldn’t stop crying and they feared I would die, I was a newborn... and abandoned.” </p><p> </p><p>Rey holds her breath, her knees giving out as she sits beside him. Ben hardly ever shared his past, she still didn’t know how old he really was, she feared she would soon surpass him.</p><p> </p><p>“The surrounding spirits tried their best but soon my cries became weak, losing volume.” Ben lifts his hands in front of him as if inspecting them. “Then, the Mountain Spirit appeared and cast a spell, giving me immortality so I may live.” His hands drop into the grass between them, his fishing pole long forgotten. “The spell remains strong, but overtime my immortal body has become weak, vulnerable to human touch. If a human were to touch me, the spell runs out and I would disintegrate.” </p><p> </p><p>Ben looks up then, the black feline face of his mask staring back at her. “I would easily be forgotten and disappear -“ </p><p> </p><p>Rey shakes her head vehemently, “Like a snowflake? Disappearing at someone’s touch...I thought about you during the Winter through Autumn, and Spring, through every season. I could never forget you.” She scoots closer, slowly resting her hand next to his in the grass. “Time may separate us,” she concedes, laminating on her thoughts from earlier. “For now, I want to spend all the time that I can, with you.” </p><p> </p><p>He studies her for a moment before lifting his mask, stealing her breath.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to invite you to the Summer Festival this year. I just never have because I thought it maybe a little - overwhelming.” </p><p> </p><p>Rey can feel her lips stretch into a smile. “A Spirit Festival! How exciting!” </p><p> </p><p>“Just a Summer Festival, it is modeled after human celebrations so not too bad.” He corrects her.</p><p> </p><p>Ben pauses, his expression turning -</p><p> </p><p>-tender.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve waited so long to ask you.” </p><p> </p><p>“Of course I’ll go!” The answer bursts forth. “When you put it like that I could almost kiss you!” She slaps her hand over her mouth in embarrassment, in denial that she actually said these words out loud. </p><p> </p><p>Ben’s eyebrows rise up close to the hairline for a brief moment before his face relaxes. </p><p> </p><p>“Do it.” He counters, his eyelids hooded over incredibly dark auburn eyes, his lips turning up into a smirk, his right cheek giving way, forming a dimple. “I won’t stop you.” </p><p> </p><p>His presence is suddenly heavier than the humidity, the strength of his gaze creating a fist that clenches around her belly.</p><p>Ben is looking at her like he <em> sees </em> her for the very first time. He’s looking at her not like she’s a child but a woman, like he would very much like her to take him up on his challenge. Rey can almost swear that his dark gaze falls to rest on her lips. </p><p> </p><p>Rey blushes, knowing he has to be teasing, they could never kiss after all, Rey tried very hard to ignore the sinking feeling that thought creates. </p><p> </p><p>She softly agrees to accompany him to the festival before slouching off, wishing for the fox spirit to appear and gobble her up, as promised. </p><p> </p><p>“Uh, Rey?” He calls after her. “Let me walk you back or you’ll get lost.” </p><p> </p><p>Rey's cheeks heat up even more, rivaling the outside temperatures. Of course he would need to walk with her, the magic of the forest prevented any human to find their way out, unless accompanied by a spirit. </p><p> </p><p>Ben hurries to catch up with her. “I apologize, I didn’t mean to embarrass you, it’s just -“</p><p> </p><p>Oh she <em> knows. </em> Rey understands all too well.</p><p> </p><p>The dynamic of their relationship has changed over the summer. Years of friendship and laughter are welding together to create something more tender and intimate. The transition had been so effortless, just like their time spent together. Their once comfortable silences now filled with an underlying <em> something. </em>As if those silences could be spent doing <em>other </em>things.</p><p> </p><p>They continue their walk, “Meet me at our usual spot at eight o’clock.” </p><p> </p><p>Tension forgotten, excitement starts to bubble up in its stead. </p><p> </p><p>“It feels like a date.” Rey muses.</p><p> </p><p>“It <em> is </em>a date.” He replies. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you everyone for the cute comments and kudos! This adaption is so fun to write! One more chapter and then I am returning to my very angst filled fic. Lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>New on <a href="https://twitter.com/c__ike">Twitter</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey has tirelessly chosen her summer dress for the Spirit Festival, after originally hesitating several times she steels her resolve and flies out the door before she can second guess herself <em> again.  </em></p><p> </p><p>After all, what does one wear to a Festival orchestrated by spirits? </p><p> </p><p>“Have a great time!” She hears Obi-Wan cackling after her, Rey swears it’s early onset senility and he has no clue where she’s headed. He did mention her mom and her sister stumbling upon a festival in the woods one summer…</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>An array of twinkling lights in the dimming air line the paths as she makes her way closer to their meeting spot. There’s butterflies in her stomach again and her pulse beats painfully against her neck as she gets closer. She can just make out a bright orange glow above the treetops, signaling a large gathering. It seems that all the forest spirits had come out this evening. </p><p> </p><p>“Good evening.” </p><p> </p><p>Rey startled, Ben had blended into the scenery, still wearing black but his tunic looked more formal, folding across the front revealing more of his throat and clavicle. </p><p> </p><p>“Hi,” she breathes, her sandals clanking against stone steps as she draws closer to him, like a moth to a flame. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>They climb higher and higher on the wooded path, deeper into the forest that surrounds the mountain. </p><p> </p><p>Rey stumbles a few times in the dark, Ben reaching out, his gesture more of a sign in support rather than physical help, which he is unable to give. Rey smiles at his outstretched hand all the same, thankful for his concern. </p><p> </p><p>As they ascend more people, <em> or are they spirits? </em> Join them, same destination in mind. There is a buzz of excitement in the air to match the hum of cicadas and Rey can’t help but feel that same emotion well up in her breast. </p><p> </p><p>“They all look human,” Rey lets out a scandalous laugh as a little boy with a <em> fox tail </em> runs past. “Atleast, <em> most </em>of them.”  </p><p> </p><p>Ben chuckles along beside her, stepping just a tad closer. “The only time of year where humans and spirits can commune, unintentionally to be sure. Most humans stumble upon the festival without meaning to.” </p><p> </p><p>“Just like mom,” Rey breathes, thinking back on what Obi-Wan had told her about ‘spirit parties.’ </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Rey can practically feel her eyes turn starry eyed as they finally approach the festival. The area is set up with all manner of booths, complete with delicious smelling food, fire breathers, beautiful baubles and masks that look alike like Ben’s everywhere. </p><p> </p><p>“This is amazing!” She jogs ahead, leaving a bemused Ben behind to catch up. </p><p> </p><p>The night air is lit by lanterns which are strewn along ribbons lining the stalls. The large space is filled with the sounds and smells of something Rey has never witnessed. Children run between the gaps in the crowd squealing and yelling in delight. She watches after them, reminded herself when she and Ben had first met. </p><p> </p><p>“Rey, here,” Ben’s voice shakes her from her musings and she turns around to see him brandishing a long ribbon with two loops tied at each end, wide enough to slip your hand through. </p><p> </p><p>“So we don’t get separated,” he elaborated, slipping his hand through the loop before offering her the other end. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” she smiles, butterflies filling her gut as she pushes her hand through. Normally she would feel silly ‘tied’ to someone like this. But she was with Ben, he had witnessed so many of her most embarrassing childhood moments. </p><p> </p><p>And besides, the substitution of this gesture was not lost on her, in a different universe, in a different world, they might as well have been holding hands as they stroll through the plaza. </p><p> </p><p>Rey marvels at every sight all through the festival, feeling Ben’s gaze on her throughout. </p><p> </p><p>This would be a night she would never forget. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>They break through the crowd, past the treeline, both Ben and Rey craving privacy. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s our meadow,” Rey whispers in awe, somehow seeing the familiar pond and wildflowers, showcasing how surreal this whole night had been. </p><p> </p><p>“I wanted to thank you again Rey, for coming.” Ben begins, walking so close, Rey pictures his fingers softly brushing against her hand before intertwining. </p><p> </p><p>“You said today that you think of me all year.” Rey slowly halts, listening to what he is saying very closely.  “I can no longer wait for next summer. I long to see you, if I could leave the forest, I would.” Ben looks over slowly lifting his mask. “But there is no point in wishing for what could have been.” </p><p> </p><p>Time stands still and the only thing Rey can hear are the cicadas buzzing as Ben slowly places his mask on her face. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He takes one step closer and slowly stoops low, entering her space, close enough for her to see beauty marks dot his face, the dip of his equaline nose. Ben’s lips slowly part and he presses them against the cheek of the mask and Rey is frozen solid, unwilling to move, afraid to break the spell that has fallen around this moment. </p><p> </p><p>Too soon, Ben pulls away, a soft smile stretching his lips. </p><p> </p><p>“You can wear the mask, I don’t need it.” He murmurs before walking on. </p><p> </p><p>For a moment Rey’s heart surges in her chest, able to see his face fully for a longer period of time. A couple paces further across their meadow and Rey begins to run through everything he has said this evening. </p><p> </p><p>Her fists clench and a knot forms in her stomach as she gets the feeling that he won’t be at their usual spot tomorrow or the next day. </p><p> </p><p>That this very well may be their last night. </p><p> </p><p>Shrieks of laughter sound out behind them as two children pass, one swerves in between them while the other passes by Ben and stumbles. </p><p> </p><p>“Careful!” He calls out before gripping the little boy's arm, preventing him from falling. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you alright?” Rey asks.</p><p> </p><p>The boy rights himself and smiles at her, “Fine, nice mask!” he calls before running off to join his friend. </p><p> </p><p>Rey chuckles after them before turning to see Ben. Her vision narrows as the sight steals her breath. </p><p> </p><p>“Ben!” </p><p> </p><p>Ben is staring at his hand, his fingers becoming what looks like starlight, it shines and shimmers, reflecting off his dark eyes as he watches, perplexed. </p><p> </p><p>There had been so many warnings leading up to this moment, when Rey had been a child Ben always seemed larger than life. </p><p> </p><p>What had felt like, at the time, to Reys childish mind, were the spirits speaking falsehoods when interacting with them, weaving cautionary tales. </p><p> </p><p>Now Rey feels like she is being shoved back into reality, waking from a summer dream. </p><p> </p><p>“Those were human children!?” She cries out, stepping closer. </p><p> </p><p>Ben finally meets her eyes and <em> smiles.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Rey,” his voice thick, “I can finally touch you.” </p><p> </p><p>Rey gasps out a sob as his arms open up to her, both his hands alight as he slowly dissolves before her eyes, at this moment he really does look like a spirit. </p><p> </p><p>Without hesitation, Rey stumbles forward and leaps into his arms, eyes glistening and tearful but relieved, exhalations of breaths escape the both of them as their bodies come into contact with one another, <em> finally. </em></p><p> </p><p>He is still warm and his shoulders are so broad as she wraps her arms around them, Ben’s arms flying up to cradle her against his chest. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh Rey,” he breathes before tilting his head down, bending over her so he can slant his lips around hers. They both inhale at the point of contact reveling at how natural and <em> perfect </em>it feels to share this intimate act. </p><p> </p><p>“Ben,” and she is falling to her knees, his tunic clutched in her hands as she bends over, pressing her nose in the fabric and her face to her knees as she lets the tears slide down her cheeks freely. She hears his declaration on the wind, the words of a spirit. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I love you.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too.” She sniffles, still able to smell him on his shirt. </p><p> </p><p>Rey looks up then, taking it all in, the first and last time she will look upon their meadow. </p><p> </p><p>She watches the fireflies flit above the pond, the lily pads that bob on the surface. </p><p> </p><p>Reaching over she grabs his mask, clutching it to her chest, the red ribbon dangling from her wrist as she glances back to the forest, the trees. Cataloguing all the summers they spent together, their memories, their laughter. </p><p> </p><p>Every wonderful moment she had been lucky to have with Ben. </p><p> </p><p>Rey breathes in the crisp mountain air, cool in the night. Remembering how the grass feels as it brushes her toes over her sandals, putting to memory their meadow so she will never forget. </p><p> </p><p>Whispers from behind interrupt her thoughts, she turns to see the same black, smoky spirit who had warned her all those years ago, along with the ancient gnarled tree branch and the lion from the festival. </p><p> </p><p>“Fret not dear girl,” the voices of many blow from the treeline. “We wanted Ben to stay with us, but he had always craved the love and touch of a human. You gave Ben something we could not.” </p><p> </p><p>Rey quickly brushes her tears away, moving to stand. “Thank you, for watching over him.” She provides a teary smile as she surveys each spirit, she had always felt their familiar gaze as she and Ben had spent time in the woods. </p><p> </p><p>With one last goodbye, they depart and Rey knows she will not see them again. </p><p> </p><p>Rey takes one long look at their meadow, knowing that she will cherish these summers always, these memories will live on in her heart forever. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Rey takes her seat in the lecture hall, carefully unpacking her bag, setting down her stationary and pens as she prepares for her first class. </p><p> </p><p>The end of Rey’s summer had been a blur and her family had been worried, especially with her previous talk of not attending college. </p><p> </p><p>They were finally able to convince her into taking a couple classes at the local community college, just to help her get her feet wet and see if this was what she wanted. </p><p> </p><p>Afterall, her original plans to move in with her grandfather and find work didn’t hold as much weight as it once did. </p><p> </p><p>Rey sighs in her seat as others fill the room, there have been nights of tears but also of cherished memories. Before leaving her grandfathers that summer she had made a promise to herself and in turn, Ben, to move on and keep their shared time close to her heart. </p><p> </p><p>The wisdom of the mountain spirits ringing in her ears behind the sound of chairs scraping and people setting into their seats. </p><p> </p><p>Rey opens up her notebook to the first clean page and scrawls at the top. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Intro to Religious Studies” </em> Rey writes down the main topic of the day’s lecture. </p><p>    <em> “Shintoism”  </em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Rey hadn’t realized she had her head propped up by her hand, leaning over her desk, until the sudden opening of the door behind her creaks open, sending a jolt through her. </p><p> </p><p>Voices hush as steps come from behind, no doubt the professor walking down to stand in the front of the class. </p><p> </p><p>Rey underlines her title twice as they pass. </p><p> </p><p>She pauses on the second line, ink gradually bleeding into the paper as she hears her new professor speak up. </p><p> </p><p>“Welcome to, Intro to Religious Studies.” </p><p> </p><p>Rey slowly looks up, so slow in fact, she can feel the vertebrae in her neck creak, lifting her suddenly heavy head to see who is at the front of the lecture hall. </p><p> </p><p>Dark thick hair Rey had pictured running her fingers through too many times to count. A soft smile off set by a shallow dimple, Rey slowly meets auburn eyes, framed by black rimmed glasses, staring at her head on. </p><p> </p><p>Never breaking her gaze, Ben says. “Today we will be diving into Shintoism, practitioners often regard this as ‘nature religion’ with a heavy emphasis on the natural world and the spiritual power that comes along with it.” </p><p> </p><p>Rey’s heartbeat is in her throat, her hand hovered in the air after she had lifted her head from it, her mouth hanging open, resembling a koi fish. </p><p> </p><p>Ben smirks, “I have had a very close personal relationship with the spirits so it is safe to say I am well versed on this topic.” A couple of polite chuckles fill the lecture hall at his jab, their mirth is controlled, quiet. </p><p> </p><p>Rey cannot contain the deranged giggles that burst forth from her lips, the entire class turning to stare, so much for good impressions. She carefully wipes the tears from her eyes and pointedly looks back down to her notebook. Ben graciously continuing his lecture, giving her that outburst. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Rey had been wrong, thinking she would have had to live without Ben. But it turns out Rey now has the choice to do anything in her power to make sure she would never go another summer without him. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It was really fun writing this! I hope I stayed true enough to the original story, of course I had to end it in HEA. This fic was total cheese and fluff the ending fit well I thought. 😜 Please let me know what you think while I return to Code of Honor!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>